


Blaze of Glory

by Artemis3737



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Pulling at your heartstrings, Sad Jack Dalton, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis3737/pseuds/Artemis3737
Summary: I thought I'd at least make it to 30...





	Blaze of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance...
> 
> Suicide and a major character death is in this.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

 

It wasn't supposed to end this way.

 

And yet, when he looks at the people that are alive, the pain is more bearable.

 

_ Send me the boy scout, and everyone here will live. _

 

The words echo in Jack's mind.

 

It was a simple birthday party for Mac. He had turned 29.

 

Of course, Murdoc decided to show up.

 

_The_ _final_ _endgame_.

 

Murdoc had upset mostly everyone on Earth when he had killed a fellow serial killer; making him the #1 target.

 

For a final blaze of glory, he had decided to kill MacGyver. And he did.

 

Murdoc and Mac were in the same room, a condition for everyone else to live.

 

Without  _ any _ preparation,  _ any _ foresight, the serial killer plunged a dull knife into Mac’s stomach.

 

And the worst part, there was video and audio recording.

 

The Phoenix team watched as Mac struggled to breathe as Murdoc just smiled gleefully.

 

“J-ck?

 

“Yeah, buddy?” Jack asked, crying harder than any time before.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Never leavin’”

 

The team, as well as people who didn't even know their true jobs, watched as Mac took his last breaths, choking on his own blood.

 

_ I thought I'd at least make it to 30. _

 

* * *

 

**3 Months Later…**

 

Jack goes through Mac’s room for the 2nd time after Mac-

 

He can’t bring himself to finish the sentence.

 

He is rummaging through Mac’s stuff, looking for something. He won’t know until he finds it.

 

He is looking in all of the outlets (as he remembered Nikki) and stumbles across an envelope with his name on it.

 

He just  _ knows  _ his heart is going to be torn after this. He takes the dirty, brown piece of paper out of the envelope. It looks like it hasn’t been looked at for  _ years. _ So, he reads:

 

_ Jack.  _

 

_ Thank you. _

 

_ I have known you for only 3 months, but I know you are the one. _

 

_ Not the romantic one, but the brotherly one. I know that, if you are reading this now, you have watched my back for years. _

 

_ You have seen me at my worst, and you have definitely shed blood with me.  _

 

_ Right now, I am just an EOD tech. You are my Delta Force overwatch. But, I just have this  _ feeling _ , like a spidey sense, that we were meant to be brothers in arms. _

 

_ I am probably dead. If that is the case, stop guilt tripping yourself. You are doing that  _ right  _ now, I bet.  _

 

_ But, thank you. My mom died, my dad left, I have no siblings, and my grandfather is dead by now. If you are the Jack Dalton I know, then my last words would’ve been, “Thank you.” _

 

_ Thank you for being with me, thank you for being my brother, thank you for protecting me, just,  _ thank you.

 

_ Anyway, the terrorists think I have written a letter for their campaign.  _

 

_ I say screw that, you are coming to rescue me. You always do. _

 

_ Live well, Jack Dalton. I am honored to have been a part of your life. _

 

_ Love, _

_ Angus MacGyver _

 

Why live now?

 

Jack takes the spare gun out of Mac’s dresser and turns it on himself.

 

“I love you too, brother.”

 

A shot rings out.

 

_ Anything is better than living without Mac. _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry!!


End file.
